The present invention relates generally to intervertebral disc implants, and in one particular aspect to an intervertebral disc implant having an internal core element within an elastomeric body.
As further background, a number of devices have been proposed for implantation within the spinal disc space. Many of these devices incorporate the use of an elastomeric material, for example a hydrogel. Such devices have also been proposed that can adopt a generally linear configuration for implantation through an aperture in the disc annulus, and a second, differing configuration once introduced into the disc space.
One challenge encountered in such devices is their ability to effectively transition to the desired conformation once implanted within the disc space. In addition, after taking on the desired conformation, the device must withstand the repeated loadings typically encountered in the spinal column. Aspects of the present invention address one or more of these and other needs for intervertebral disc implants.